What Do We Do Now?
by AnimalCookie
Summary: The Southern Huntsgirl is a saved dragon. Will it really be that easy? A sequel to The Southern Tribe. Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL, but I do own my own characters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

#93: So that's it? You were just about to get rid of me without an explanation, and you're going to let her go just like that?

**Southern Huntsman (SH): #93, I do see your point, you'll just have to trust me at this situation.**

**#93: So you're playing favorites now?**

**SH: 93, you will not talk to me in that tone. Return to your room until you can get your head cleared.**

**#93: Okay, fine, I will Master.**

**Southern Huntsgirl (HG): #93, stop! Please don't be mad.**

**#93: Don't be mad? You're a two-faced liar. You could have spoken up at anytime! **

**HG: No I couldn't have. Don't you understand? The only reason I'm not dead right now, is because everyone knows that I'm completely loyal! You know it and so do I.**

**#93: That wasn't why you didn't speak up.**

**HG: I was scared! Yes, me. Huntsgirl of the Southern Tribe – scared. **

**SH: 93 – room – now. **

**Narrator (N): #93 turns and walks away. Everyone was still in shock. **

**SH: Huntsgirl, he does have a very good point. You are still a magical creature. Even the dragon that was tamed all of those years ago was still kept in a cage. **

**HG: You don't trust me? **

**Teacher (T): (Alex's dad) Sweetheart, it's not that they don't trust you, it's – **

**HG: Stay out of this dad. You're not a part of this. **

**T: Young lady, I do believe that I am.**

**SH: Sir, I need to talk with Alex alone. (To Alex) Follow me. (He leads her to his office) So what do you suppose we do Huntsgirl?**

**HG: I think that I should get myself trained, register into the dragon council, and destroy the dragons from the inside out.**

**SH: Hmmm, I like your idea, but maybe you don't have to train yourself. If we keep you in the dungeons, the dragon council should pick up a dragon reading – like we did. They'll come, save you, you read them some sob story how you've always been a prisoner since you were a baby, and then they take you to the dragon head quarters. If they get you a good trainer then we're home free! Good bye to all magical creatures! **

**HG: (Sighs) Okay, I like it, but do I really have to stay in the dungeons with all of the other icky magical things that want my head delivered to them on a silver platter?**

**SH: Just don't show them that you're you, show them the other side of you, the you they'd want to see, not the side they don't.**

**HG: Um, so you're saying I should be a dragon at all times?**

**SH: Yes, wasn't I speaking English? **

**HG: Um, I'm not really sure.**

**SH: Are you ready?**

**HG: I think so. **

**SH: All right, I've got clothing that you can wear in case you do have to at any time go back into human form and it won't be completely obvious whom you are. I also want you to change your hair. Lighter brown, and a foot shorter. **

**HG: My hair?! **

**SH: (Sternly) Huntsgirl…**

**HG: Of course Master.**

**N: After a couple of hours, she had a new hair style, and new clothing. It was just a plain pair of jeans and a white sweatshirt with a silver dragon painted on the back. **

**SH: (Walking to dungeons) Remember, this should look real – so I got some of the other Huntsmen. You will have a metal collar on that has five poles coming out of it. I need you in dragon form. Do whatever you have to, to become a stressed out dragon in need escaping. **

**HG: I can do that! **

**SH: Good. (Pauses) Are you ready?**

**HG: (Nods) Yes. **

**SH: Okay, let's go.**

**N: Alex transformed into a dragon and the Southern Huntsman gathered the others. One of them placed the large metal collar over her neck and then grabbed the poles. The Southern Huntsman ran his finger down the strong protective spikes down her back. **

**SH: Let's move.**

**N: He had not held a pole, but did stand in front with his hand grasping her neck, preventing her from moving any other direction than he wanted. **

**HG: (Acting) (Shouting) Huntsman! Let – go – of – me! **

**SH: (Entering dungeons) Shut it dragon! **

**HG: (Trying to break free) Ahh!**

**SH: Settle down! **

**HG: Not until you release me! **

**SH: Never. I'm saving you as a special treat.**

**HG: And what do you mean by that?**

**SH: After the Huntsclan competition, if my Huntsgirl kicks butt – which she will – she's going to get a special prize. From me to her. **

**HG: And if she sucks – which she will? **

**SH: (Getting close to face) Then she's going to have a lot of anger – isn't she? (Pauses) Now get in there! **

That Night 

**N: That very night, the Dragon Leaders snuck into the dungeons and immediately found Alex's cage.**

**HG: (Scared) Who's there?**

**Dragon Leaders (DL): Shhh, it's okay. We're here to save you.**

**HG: Who are you?**

**DL: We're the Dragon Council Leaders. Quiet. They'll hear you. **

**N: They melted the lock off of the door. **

**DL: Come on. (Running outside) Can you fly?**

**HG: I don't know, I was never given the opportunity to try.**

**DL: Okay, just spread out your wings and flap – hard. Come on – we need to hurry. **

**N: They flew all the way to the Dragon Council Headquarters. **

**DL: Honey, do you have a name?**

**HG: Um, I'm not sure. In my family, the dragon gene travels through each and every generation. When I was born, the nurse realized who – or – what we were, she turned us straight into the Huntsclan. They then separated everyone and sent us back and forth between the North and the South. I never knew my parents. If I'm correct, the Huntsman slain both of them a few years ago. He just called me girl, or kid, or dragon. **

**DL: Do you know any names that you'd like to be called by?**

**HG: I've never really heard any modern names. Just numbers and Huntsmaster. **

**DL: Well then, does the name Kelly work for you? **

**HG: That's pretty, I like it.**

**DL: Well, there's two spellings. K-E-L-L-Y the common way or K-E-L-L-I the unique way.**

**HG: I like it the more unique way.**

**DL: Okay, Kelli it is. Sweetheart, does the Huntsman know your true human identity?**

**HG: Of course. I've just recently learned that I was a dragon – or maybe it was that I learned how to form into one?**

**DL: If he knows your face, then why were you in dragon form when we found you?**

**HG: (Pausing) The truth it, I'm scared to death of them. Especially the Southern Huntsman. I figured out that I was safer in dragon form than human. **

**DL: Smart move. Why were you so completely freaked out when we found you? We thought that you would do anything to escape?**

**HG: (Sigh with mouth shut) The Huntsman claimed he was going to give me to the Huntsgirl after the Huntsclan Competition. He said I would be a gift if she won, and "anger management" if she lost. I really thought that I was going to die soon!**

**DL: Last question. Obviously you really haven't flown, but any other training? Fighting? Intelligence in battle? Fire breathing? **

**HG: Sorry. I was too afraid to try. **

**DL: We understand. Well, the big Dragon Summit Event is tomorrow. You'll get plenty of tips and training there. **

**HG: Oh terrific! **

**SH: (Through earpiece) That's our girl! Keep it up, and I _will_ have a dragon for you when you get back. **

Southern Huntsclan Academy 

SH: (Calling on phone) Hey, Northern Huntsman? It's me.

**Northern Huntsman (NH): What do you want? I'm busy.**

**SH: Is it possible to delay the competition for a few weeks? My Huntsgirl is off getting the low down on the Dragon Summit. **

**NH: Yes, I heard about that. (Pauses) I suppose we could delay it. Rose has come down with a nasty cold, and must be better for the Competition. **

**SH: See what happens when you put a young girl half naked into the water in January in the middle of the night? **

**NH: It almost worked. **

Dragon Summit 

N: They had all traveled to the Summit to pick out rooms and get settled in before the rush. Alex felt lonely, so she visited Rose in her dream.

Rose's Dream Realm 

**HG: Rose! Rose are you in here?**

**Rose (R): Alex? What are you doing in here?**

**HG: What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you sick? You should be sleeping soundly right now. **

**R: (Tearing up) I can't.**

**HG: Oh my gosh. What happened?**

**R: The Huntsman went out for some errands the other day, so I took a walk down to the river. I saw _him_ there.**

**HG: Who? The Huntsman?**

**R: No, Jake. He was making out with a witch. **

**HG: How could you tell that she was a witch?**

**R: Because she had a wand in her hand, and this weird pointy hat. It was so obvious.**

**HG: Have you talked to him?**

**R: NO, how can I? **

**HG: Do you want me to rough him up for you? I can do it in his dreams or at the Dragon Summit. **

**R: Yea, what's up with that?**

**HG: I'll explain later. Answer my question. **

**R: No, maybe I never should have told you – about us. **

**HG: Rose, you _had_ to tell someone. Yes, I absolutely hate dragons, and disagree with what you're doing 100, but as long as your in the Northern Tribe and I'm in the South, it's none of my business. **

**R: Thank you.**

**HG: Yes, I dated one of the guys at the Southern Academy once. Then I caught him flirting and kissing all of the Northern girls at the Huntsclan Competition last year. **

**R: Oh, that was _your_ boyfriend? (Pauses) Just kidding.**

**HG: Yea, you better be.**

**R: Okay, enough about me. Tell me more about you being a dragon? **

**HG: Ugh, well, it's a long story, and I don't want to bore you. **

**R: Oh please! It's better than sitting here moping.**

**HG: All right. To make it quick, somehow, it happened that every generation of my family are dragons – gross. So the Southern Huntsman picked up my DNA on the scanners, and put the entire Academy into shut down. He was about to accuse someone else, so I stepped in and admitted to everything. We thought that it would be cooler to go undercover that to kill me. So they threw me in the dungeon, the Dragon Council saved me, and gave me the name Kelli – with an I. **

**R: Why?**

**HG: I told them that I never knew my real name. Oh! And if they ever ask you if at one point you knew my dragon side, create a mean story. I also sort of told them that I was switched back and forth between the North and South, so just incase Jake asks you, get ready. **

**R: Okay, that makes sense – I think. So you and #93 are officially going out now right? **

**HG: No! What makes you think such a crazy thought?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**R: Oh, please! Even the new students at the Northern Academy think it. You're always flirting! **

**HG: We are not! And please don't tell me that every time I have a conversation with a guy – when there's all guys and uh (laughs) me – that everyone's going to think I'm dating him!**

**R: But it's more than that!**

**HG: Look Rose, I'm not looking into a relationship. The guys there aren't really supportive of anything. It's all a big joke! I don't want to ruin our friendship. Besides, I think the hates me already.**

**R: Why?!**

**HG: Well…. I did kind of lie to him, and he did almost get killed from being framed of being the dragon. **

**R: Yes, that would do it. So you found your dad right?**

**HG: (Sighs) Unfortunately true. **

**R: What do you mean I would love to find my family – if… they were still alive.**

**HG: Yes, I guess. It really does stink what happened to your parents. I'm sorry. **

**R: I just like to believe that they're still alive in my heart. (Pauses) So why don't you like your dad? **

**HG: He left me to rot in an old beat down orphanage when he _knew_ that I belonged with the Huntsclan. **

**R: He was probably trying to protect you from all of this. **

**HG: But it's awesome! I still don't get how you want to side with the dragons. **

**R: You haven't met the real Jake. They're completely opposite from what we've been taught!**

**HG: Yea if you're on their side! Rose, they're using you. Once they get what they want of you, they'll probably send you straight back to the Huntsclan. And I wouldn't want to face the Huntscourt with treason on my hands. **

**N: They both shivered from fright. **

**R: I don't know, they seem legit. I will stop the Huntsman from getting all 13 Aztec Skulls. Even if it kills me.**

**HG: Rose! Would you listen to yourself? You're willing to die for your 13-year-old boyfriend?!**

**R: It's more complicated than just liking Jake. There's more factors.**

**HG: (Shouting) Like what! **

**R: (Shouting back) It's complicated! I can't tell anyone yet!**

**HG: (Watch beeps) Oh my, I'm sorry Rose, I've got to get going. Hope you feel better. Don't do anything stupid yet. **

**R: Thanks, and, be careful.**

**HG: You too ( walks away and then stops) Oh, and Rose. If you ever fight on the dragons' side against us, I won't hold back on you.**

**R: I would never expect you to.**

**HG: Good. Now remember, (In official voice) drink lots of fluids and get lots of bed rest. **

**N: They laughed as they both returned to the physical world.**

Dragon Summit 

DL: Kelli, Kelli wake up. Many of the dragons have already arrived, and activities have begun.

**HG: Yes, okay. Right away. **

**DL: We want you to participate in the fire breathing clinic at 9:00 AM, the Flying for Beginners class tomorrow at noon, and the Dragon Trainer Convention at 8:00 PM. There, you will have the opportunity to choose your very own dragon master to teach you. They may even relocate to your hometown.**

**HG: (Acting depressed) But I don't have a hometown. **

**DL: Oh, of course, then they'll most likely let you move in with them. **

**HG: Okay, sounds neat! **

**DL: (Begins to leave) And one more thing. There is a Dragon Museum. I deeply suggest visiting several time over your visit. Dragon History is extremely important. And don't forget to introduce yourself to some of the other young dragons. **

**HG: Thank you, I'll be out in a moment. **

**DL: Take your time. Breakfast isn't served in the dining hall for another hour. **

**HG: Yes, but I'm really interested in this Dragon Museum you're referring to.**

**DL: Excellent choice. Knowledge is a dragon's best friend.**

**HG: (Thinking) You have no idea!**

**DL: See you at breakfast.**

Dragon Summit Museum 

**HG: (Whispering softly to Huntsclan) Master, can you hear me? **

**SH: Loud and clear Huntsgirl. Are you at the Museum? **

**HG: Yes.**

**SH: Good, now, somewhere there should be a battle room. There, you'll find some of the closest calls of the Huntsclan winning. After the dragons set everything on fire all of those years ago, all of our records were destroyed. When you get there, tell me and silently read me the details. **

**HG: Roger that. **

**N: She wandered throughout the building quickly. Finally she found the battle room. Right in front of the there was a statue of the Huntsman of 1642. His profile read:**

HG: (reading): The Huntsman of 1642 was and evil man. One of the greatest dangers to the magical world – even before the Demon and Dark Dragons. With 51 dragons slain, and one tamed, it seemed to be impossible to beat the man.

**SH: Good, keep reading.**

**HG: Everything seemed hopeless as the magical world became more and more afraid of the Huntsman. Then one day, a strong intrepid sole stepped forward and slaughtered the Huntsman of 1642. No one ever did find out the identity of this famous dragon, but if it weren't for him or her, there may be no magical world today. (Stopping) (Whispering) Man, I love this guy! **

**SH: Yes, he was amazing, and we're still working on his family tree. There's reason to believe that someone today, nearby, may be related closely to the Huntsman of 1642.**

**HG: That's sweet! If his relative and were to get married, our children would be unbeatable! **

**SH: Well, don't hold your breath. It's a lot harder than you'd think. Now get going to breakfast. **

**HG: (Very extremely softly) Yes Master. **

Dragon Summit Dining Hall 

**N: Alex got her food and looked for a spot to sit, when an arrogant dragon named, Derrick, bumped into her. She almost dropped her tray.**

**HG: (Mumbling) Sorry.**

**Derrick (D): Hey, watch where you're going! **

**HG: (Sweetly, but angry inside) I said I was sorry, and didn't you bump into me? **

**SH: Alex, watch your attitude.**

**D: Are you accusing me of being clumsy?**

**HG: (Nervously) Well…**

**Jake (J): Hey now. No need to argue guys! (Smiling at Alex) you must be the new dragon everyone's talking about. Come sit with us. **

**HG: (Forcing a smile at Jake) Okay, thanks. **

**J: So you're Kelli right? **

**HG: (Shyly) That's what they're calling me. **

**J: (Arriving at table) Well, (pointing) this is my cousin Gregory, the German Dragon – Luke, and the Spanish Dragon – Maria. **

**HG: It's a pleasure. **

**Luke (LU): Kelli, right?**

**HG: (Nodding) Mmm Hmm. **

**LU: So, how long has the Huntsclan had you?**

**HG: My whole life. **

**LU: That's sick.**

**J: Why did they never slay you?**

**HG: They wanted to save me for the right time to give me to one of the Huntsgirls as a prize. I think that I only had a couple more weeks.**

**Maria (M): But you're safe now – right? **

**HG: I hope so.**

**J: Are you going to the Trainers Convention tonight?**

**HG: I believe so. The Dragon Leaders really wanted me to.**

**LU: Great! We can help you choose one! **

**HG: oh, I'd really appreciate that. **

**M: What a stroke of luck that you came right now. Are you Irish? **

**HG: I'm not sure. I really never did learn anything about my ancestry. **

**LU: The Huntsman seemed to keep you well educated. **

**HG: Mostly in English and History. I only received very basic knowledge in math and science. They probably thought that I would have a better chance at escaping. **

**M: Makes a lot of sense. **

**HG: Say, how do you all know English so well?**

**LU: We all learned English as children as a secondary language. Most dragon things happen in America, so it makes sense. **

**J: Oh! Do you need any help with any training while we're here? **

**HG: Well, I am taking a few classes, but I do need almost help in EVERYTHING! **

**J: Well, do you have any events going on after lunch? **

**HG: I don't recall.**

**J: Perfect. We'll do it right after lunch then. **

**N: The bell rang signaling 10 minutes before any classes began.**

**HG: Oh my, I must go. Meet up with you at lunch. Bye! (Waving)**

Fire Breathing Clinic 

Instructor (I): Welcome everyone! I'm really excited to have you all here today. I'm going to go around the room, and I want everyone to show me their best displays.

N: Time after time a dragon would either burst out an explosion of fire, or just a little fire ball. Then the instructor came to Alex/Kelli.

I: Go ahead dear.

HG: Well, okay, here goes nothing.

N: She tried really hard, and after ten seconds, one little spark floated out of her mouth. The rest of the class snickered quietly.

I: Oh dear, have you ever done this before?

HG: No sir. It was always too dangerous.

I: Oh, right, you're that Kelli dragon. Don't worry, you'll get the hang out it.

N: She tried extremely hard for the next hour and a half, and finally got an explosion. It was small, but good for a beginner. Once the class was over, she traveled back to her room.

HG: Master, can you hear me now?

SH: Yes, what's wrong?

HG: EVERYONE knows about me, and it's only been a few hours. I'm scared _something_ will go wrong because of my sudden famousness.

SH: Please don't worry. It only gets worse if you do. I _know_ you can pull this off. Why do you think that you're the one doing it?

HG: Because I'm the only one who's a dragon.

SH: Oh… Right. Well I still have faith. What are you going to do for the next hour and a half?

HG: Sleep.

SH: Huntsgirl, there's no time.

HG: Fine, you wanted me to go back to the museum.

SH: That's probably a smart idea. You're doing a perfect job!

HG: Yes, by the way, how is my dragon coming?

SH: Don't rush it! They're all around you right now. It does make it a bit difficult.

HG: I suppose.

SH: Just keep your life story straight. You're beginning to become very specific, and that would be an awful way to get caught.

HG. Yea, yea, yea. I know. Taken the day I was born, separated from family, went between North and South, scared to death of you, you were about to have me slain, I only know English and history, and I don't have a home or know my true name. It's not that hard! But like you said to me, don't worry.

SH: Go to the museum please.

HG: Okay!

Dragon Summit Museum

HG: Um, (Whispering) ooh! They have a section on Southern Huntsgirls!

SH: Are you in it?

HG: (Excited) Yes!

SH: Go ahead and read it.

HG: The Southern Huntsgirl of 2000. True identity not available. She is only a young child, but has already slain 7 dragons, 3 unicorns, 2 ogres, 4 leprechauns, and have stolen approximately half a million in gold. She is a dirty, heartless sole who doesn't have a care for human life – or any other type of life. The only way to approach her is in a group. She still has much to learn, though, about being a team player. She should not be played around with.

Wow, they captured all of my essence!

SH: It scares me that they know so much.

HG: I haven't said anything! I suppose that I may appear heartless and dangerous, but the bad team player thing is just about the one little time that I _had_ to slay a dragon pelt color, so I pushed #72 aside to attack it. Hey, it's survival of the fittest.

SH: Partially agreed. Now, stop gloating about your reputation, and find the battle records.

HG: Okay, okay.

SH: You do know that in the North, you'd never be able to talk to the Huntsman like you talk to me.

HG: But that's what makes us the best team ever. You know how scary and strict the Northern Huntsman is. And have you noticed how much trouble they're having even slaying just one itsy bitsy dragon?

SH: SHHH! Stop saying Huntsman! It's a bit suspicious.

HG: Oh, right. (Browsing) Oh! Here they are. Okay, I know where they are, but it's lunch, so I'll be back later.

Dragon Summit Dining Hall

J: Kelli! Over here!

HG: Hi guys.

LU: What's going on?

HG: Not much, just trying to grasp all of the techniques they're throwing out.

M: Oh, I know what you mean. My dragon master is insane with that type of stuff! I can't just do it, I have to do it with _passion!_

N: Everyone laughed.

M: So what can you tell us about the Huntsclan?

HG: I really don't know _that_ much.

LU: You must know something!

HG: (Thinking) Um, well, they have a VERY strong security system.

J: (Sarcastically) Sure. I'm not too positive of that.

HG: What do you guys know about the Southern Huntsgirl?

LU: Not much. I've heard that she's a jerk.

HG: Well, what do you expect from the product of the Southern Huntsman?

M: He's her father?

HG: I don't think so. She claims that she has no father. She might as well be. I mean, doesn't Huntsgirl stand for Daughter of the Huntsclan? You know, Huntsman's the father, Huntsclan's the mother, and the magical world is the evil sibling.

LU: Wait, I've heard that her father left her in an orphanage a long time ago. So technically she does have a father.

HG: I'm just saying what I've heard.

J: I've met her a couple of times. She is a jerk, but more of a brat. I sort of get this spoiled rich girl from her. Always getting praise for everything she does! Then there's that look in her eyes that she thinks she's better than everyone else in the room. I've asked the Dragon Leaders if they wouldn't have me in charge of her anymore. She's not part of my jurisdiction.

N: Alex/Kelli began to develop a pleased smirk on her face.

M: What freaks me out about that girl, is she's insane. She doesn't think about what she's doing before she does it. She's not aware of anyone's well being – especially her own. At least the Northern Huntsgirl has a bit of common sense.

HG: But that would make the Southern Huntsgirl more dangerous – right?

J: Oh, by far! Like, I'd totally rather be slain by the Northern Huntsgirl – if she could ever get the upper hand – which she won't – but at least she would make it quick and clean behind the left ear. If I know the Southern Huntsgirl like I think I do, she would be criz-zazy enough to torture the dragon until it's last moments of light.

HG: I'm so thankful that the Dragon Council saved me when they did!

LU: We are too. Nothing's worse than hearing a dragon's been slain.

M: That's why some dragons are still trying to find which dragon killed the Huntsman of 1642. 51 dragons, the man was a monster.

J: Did y'all hear that the Dragon Leaders think that they may have discovered a distant relative of the Huntsman of 1642?

HG: Them too?

J: What?

HG: I mean, I thought I heard the Huntsclan was saying something about that. The Southern Huntsgirl wanted to marry him – I think.

LU: Naturally, she's always thinking about herself. That's going to be a _big _problem if the kid has inherited half of half of the fighting genes.

M: No kidding. Hopefully the kid has no knowledge of the Huntsclan.

HG: The less people that know them – the better.

LU+M+J: Agreed.

N: They all paused to consider the danger of another Huntsman of almost wiping out the magical world. They were all terrified – well, everyone but Alex, who was indeed excited.

J: So do you guys want to go train?

HG: Um, can I meet up with you guys in a moment? I forgot something in my room.

LU: Okay, see you soon!

Alex's/Kelli's Room

HG: Master, what did you want? You can't just yank me out of a conversation like that!

SH: Huntsgirl, shut up and listen. The dragons know you're you. You have to get out now!


	3. Chapter 3

HG: But I haven't finished my training, and I can't. You never gave me a staff.

SH: (Angrily) FLY!

HG: Okay. I'll meet up with you in Egypt.

SH: Sounds –

DL: Huntsgirl! Open up, I know you're in there!

HG: Master, they're blocking my door!

SH: Go out the window.

N: Alex transformed into a dragon, but the others broke in before she could escape. Alex stood in part terror, and part entrapment. Two dragons had dove in front of the window and weren't going to let her escape.

DL: Give it up Huntsgirl!

HG: (Cockily) Try and make me!

N: She studied the placement of each dragon and each of their stances.

HG: How'd ya'll figure out it was me?

DL: When you're the most discussed subject, it's a bit harder to hid conversations with the Huntsclan.

HG: Ah, well, may I say one thing, it's going to be fun and easy slaying this whole group.

N: She shot a ball of fire at the window dragons, as the Dragon Leaders all tried to remove Alex's dragon powers, but were experiencing great difficulty.

HG: (Stopping from incinerating the room) Can't do it can you? You want to know why? I haven't devoted and pledged myself to the Dragon Council, only the Huntsclan!

DL: If you're so devoted to the Huntsclan, then fight in your human form!

HG: (Slyly) Okay.

N: She went back to her human form and prepared to take action.

DL: So this is your human form?

HG: You wish! We've changed my appearance 99 to get here. I'm not an idiot!

N: Without a second though, she did a back flip and landed on a dragon's back. She made her hand into a sharp claw, and cupped it behind his left ear.

HG: Now, you're going to let me go.

DL: We can't do that, you know too much.

HG: Then I can't let this dragon live.

N: The Dragon Leaders instinctively shot a spiral explosion onto Alex. Burning her left eye in a wishbone formation.

HG: (Shrieking and falling back) Ah!

DL: Seize her!

HG: I will get at you for this! The day will come when you dragons will wish you had never lay foot on this Earth! And when you think you're alone – you're not.

N: Reluctantly, she jumped over the window dragons and did a nose dive down twenty stories.

M: She's not in dragon form!

LU: She'll die!

N: That's what everyone expected. Luckily, at the top of the first floor, she pushed her feet off of the wall and ran onto the ground. A single tear streaked out of one eye. She transformed into a dragon to fly to South Africa, but barely made it to Egypt. He headset had been fried, and she had no idea how she would get home. She knew though that she must get to South Africa. So she ignored the pain, navigated with one eye, and made it to the meeting spot. When she saw the Huntsman, she literally fainted and fell out of the sky. He caught her, and immediately applied meds to her eye. It was a bad burn – one of the worst he'd even seen. They had to return to the Huntsclan before it became infected.

Huntsclan Southern Academy

N: The Southern Huntsman wanted to repair the damage himself, but this burn was by far too extreme even for him. They had to recruit a burn specialist in Germany who knew about the Huntsclan and agreed to help them whenever necessary. The Huntsman forced some others to help load Alex into the Huntshelicopter. Most still felt betrayed. The Huntsman flew the helicopter. There was no one there to monitor Alex's condition, and they were taking a big risk doing it that way too.

Germany

N: No one spoke English, but the Doctor – Doctor Chets found them first.

Dr. Chets (DC): Good day Huntsmaster. I assume that this is the Huntsgirl?

SH: (Nodding) Indeed it is.

DC: Looks like one nasty burn. Please follow me. (Pointing forward)

SH: (Entering hospital room) Dr. Chets, do you think that she'll be okay?

DC: Well it depends what you think "okay" means. (Preparing tools) Would it be possible to cut off her mask? It could be dangerous to remove it by pulling.

SH: Of course, we have extras. I don't even know why she put it back on. I'm 98 sure that she was burned without it.

N: Dr. Chets retrieved a pair of small sharp scissors and walked over to her limp body on the elevated bed. He carefully cut the mask up the right side of her head, and then gently peeled it off of her face. The Southern Huntsman had trouble looking at the full burn.

DC: Well, there's not much I can do. I do wish to keep her at least until she wakes and we can get a vision test. Let me get you a prescription of pain killers. After we get a vision test, she'll be placed in the pediatric trauma and burn center.

SH: For how long?

DC: It's hard to tell sir.

SH: Why _is_ she unconscious?

DC: How'd she get burned?

SH: We had her undercover at the Dragon Council. They found out and attacked her.

DC: Anxiety attack probably. Flying the distance in all that pain, always worrying if someone was following her. If she fainted into your arms, it most likely meant that once she saw you, her brain knew that it could rest and just let go.

SH: Hold up, Huntsgirl doesn't get scared, and especially doesn't get scared of anyone!

DC: Everyone's afraid of something.

HG: Well, maybe she does, but _not _of dragons.

DC: Maybe it wasn't the dragons she was scared of. Perhaps it was being caught – or _failing?_

SH: (Sigh) You may be right.

DC: (Leans against table) What other types of stress has she been under lately?

SH: Well she was hiding the fact that she was a dragon for a few weeks, and then there's the Huntsclan Competition – but what does that have to do with anything? The only reason she was chosen for the South was that we knew she could take it.

DC: Huntsmaster, just because someone can put on a tough face, doesn't mean they're always that way on the inside.

SH: But Huntsgirl's different. I know it. Others are constantly saying that she's insane with the things she does – and she does it without hesitation. The only way to be that way is to be tough on the inside and out.

DC: Have there been any other major impacts on her personal life?

SH: Well, besides the fact that about all of the guys hate her, she found her father. (Frowning)

DC: Shouldn't that make her happy?

SH: It should, but her mother apparently was killed after she was born, and her father then in return dumped her at an orphanage, that's how we found her.

DC: (Catching on) So she really hates him then?

SH: She'll barely acknowledge his presence. Then again, he did save her from being slain.

DC: Ah, so she hates him, but in the back of her mind she has a reason to forgive him for everything?

SH: Yes.

DC: I'm definitely looking at a HUGE anxiety attack. 1st, she's in a lethal situation, 2nd she wants to hate her father, and knows that she can't, 3rd she finds out she's something she tries to kill and destroy, 4th all of her friends hate her for what she it, 5th she's been constantly worrying about this Huntsclan Competition – probably only focused on winning – 6th she must hide her feelings – don't disagree with me – and 7th, she's so worried about letting herself down, letting the Huntsclan down, but most importantly, letting _you_ down. To some people, failing can instantly destroy them. Her entire life is based around perfection.

SH: How do you know so much about us? You're just the doctor.

DC: Lucky guess. Besides, isn't it obvious?

SH: It would be so arbitrary to relax the pressure though.

DC: We'll have to discuss it with her when she wakes.

SH: (Shaking head) She would never admit to being over worked. Her life _is_ the Huntsclan, and she'll do nothing less than physically possible for the Huntsclan.

DC: Then maybe as a group we should talk how to slow her down a bit.

SH: No, Dr. Chets, I respect you professional opinion greatly, but I am not going to slow her pace. Last time I tried, she became depressed, angry, and felt unneeded. Then she became unfocused, and she got hurt when I was trying to offer extra assistance.

DC: Okay, if you can't slow her down, can you let her go?

SH: (Forces laugh) Let her go? Let her go! Now Dr. Chets. I've hire you to help us out, not tell me how to run my business.

HG: (Weakly) Master?

SH: (Softly) Hey, what's going on? How are you?

HG: (Tear falling out of good right eye) I'm so sorry.

SH: Oh no. You did a fabulous job! You did nothing wrong.

HG: I let out my secret.

N: Dr. Chets was standing close by listening to all of the blame she had.

SH: Don't fret.

HG: I never got trained like I was supposed to.

SH: We can train you.

HG: I just can't help but think that I may have done better.

SH: Huntsgirl, I'd like you to meet Dr. Chets.

DC: (Shaking Alex's limp hand) Nice to meet you. Do you know the severity of your burns?

HG: I'm guessing 3rd degree?

DC: Surely is. Sweetheart, do you have a name I may call you by?

HG: Kelli – with and I.

DC: Okay, Kelli, would you please close your right eye and read all of the letters on the wall?

N: She read them all almost perfectly.

DC: Amazing! It seems as if you've barely lost any eyesight.

HG: Funny – isn't it?

DC: Okay, Kelli, we're going to go to the Pediatric Trauma and Burn Center where special doctors – who only specialize in burns – will be there 24/7.

Pediatric Trauma and Burn Center

Adam (A): Hey, what's going on?

HG: Not much, I'm Kelli.

A: Adam. (Pauses) How'd you get burned?  
HG: I was playing with matches in my room because I was really bored. My dad told me not to, but I've been really mad at him, so I kept doing it. The room accidentally caught on fire and nothing I did was going to put it out. The room flashed over and yea. You?

A: I was camping and hunting with my dad, uncle, and grandfather. It was my turn to replenish the fire, and I held a log over the pit to drop it, when a massive flame left up and burned my whole right arm. I felt so stupid!

DC: No, Adam. Burns can happen to anyone. And they happen a lot. Even though there are such things as stupid burns, neither of yours were. Now both of you get some sleep, it's late.

HG: Good night.

A: Night.

Northern Huntsclan Field Base

R: (Cheery) Good morning everyone!

NG: Good morning Huntsgirl.

#88: Come on Rose,

#89: We're gunna be late!

NH: Are you feeling better?

R: Much.

NH: Good. I can tell with how content you are.

R: Oh, I have my reasons.

#88+#89: ROSE!

R: (Sighs) Coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Fillmore Middle School

Hallways

R: Paula! Are you okay?!! (Leaning down to her friend)

Paula (P): (Crying in corner) (Looks up) (Face bruised, bloody, and swollen) rose! They're doing P's today! I'm at the beginning of the P's (P-A) but R's will be next! You're at the end of the list! (Breaks down crying) They get worse and worse as they make their way down!

R: Who?

P: That's right, you've been out sick a lot! Some creeps have appeared out of nowhere and have attacked all of the girls who's names start with a specific letter on a random basis! Sometimes it was three days between attacks, sometimes two letters one day! The letters have been B, D, F, H, J, L, N, and now P! R's are going to be next! Lucy and Natalie are still in the hospital for observations! Nuni's still in semi-critical condition! I checked and you're the last R in the entire school!

R: (Freaked) (Calm on outside) Come on Paula, we need to get you to the nurse and alert Rotwood that P's have begun.

N: rose helped her up and took her to the nurse where a police officer was already interviewing a girl named Pam.

Principal Rotwood (PR): Paula? Come sit. Miss Rose, I'm sending you home.

R: Why?!

There's no telling when R's will come, and we will not receive extra law enforcement until tomorrow.

R: But it's –

PR: It's final. If you wish to come to school with _any _protection until this has passed, you may.

R: Pass?! You mean you're just going to let them keep attacking girls until they get bored?

PR: Of course not, but there is a possibility that we will not find the perpetrator until after all of the attacks. The police officer will take you to your locker, and then you may call your parents.

R: My parents? Yes, um, my mother works and hour away, and my father works from home and detests getting interrupted. I'll just walk. Besides, if they're still working through P's and I'm at the end of R, then if I run, I should have enough time.

PR: Okay, but be cautious.

Northern Huntsclan Field Base

R: (Grudgingly) Master, I'm home!

NH: (Surprised) What? (Angry) Why?

R: There's some girl attacker. They just attacked P's and they're going on to R's next. Rotwood thought that I wasn't safe.

NH: What happened to Q?

R: They skip over ever other letter.

NH: Stay here.

N: He runs off and returns 10 minutes later.

NH: All right, do what you please. Training will begin at ten PM sharp.

R: Yes Master.

N: She ran up the stairs to her room.

R: (Sighs hopelessly) It was supposed to be the best day ever.

Pediatric Trauma and Burn Center

A: Hey Kelli, have you heard about the attacks at Fillmore Middle School in New York, America?

HG: Oh yes, what letter are they on?

A: I think that I heard the P's were today.

HG: No! I know someone who goes there with the first to letters, R-O!

A: I hope she's going to be okay.

DC: (Entering) Kelli, you have a visitor. He wishes to speak to you in the other room.

N: Doctor Chets helped Alex/Kelli into a wheelchair and led her into a private room.

HG: Hello Master.

SH: Huntsgirl.

HG: I wasn't expecting to see you again until I check out?

SH: Of course not. I do have a question though. If all three dragons burned you at once, how did you receive such a small concentrated burn?

HG: I wish I knew. Maybe it was just a warning – or they wanted me to loose sight of my left eye.

SH: But you did.

HG: I know. (Pauses) Is Rose going to be safe?

SH: It's hard to tell. She'll be able to take care of herself.

Northern Huntsclan Field Base

Lobby (10:01 PM)

R: (Depressed) 88? 89? Huntsmaster? (To self) I should have known they wouldn't remember – or care.

NH: (Loud and sternly from office) Rose, can you come into my office please.

R: (Nervously?) Yes Master?

NH: (Angry face) (Happy face) (Quietly) Happy Birthday Huntsgirl.

R: You remembered!

#88: Of course,

#89: We did.

NH: We couldn't afford a cake or anything special this ear, but I did get you this…

N: He whistled and a_ huge _German Shepard leapt from under his desk and knocked Rose over.

R: Master? Are you serious?

NH: Of course. Found him at the shelter. I caught on to the attacks from the very beginning. I know you need protection. I've been training him all week. All he needs is a name.

R: Thorn.

NH: Nice choice. Now I want you to take him everywhere that you go. If pets aren't allowed, you don't go, or convince the manager of the severity of the situation.

R: Thank you so much Master! But what about training tonight?

NH: It's your birthday – take a break – this time.

N: She bowed and ran up the stairs with Thorn who followed her closely.

Fillmore Middle School

Hallways

The Next Day

Brad (B): (Upset) Rose!

N: Thorn began to growl.

R: (To Thorn) Shhh! (To Brad) What's up?

B: Why didn't you meet up with me after school?

R: Brad, you've got it all wrong. You come to me. And I was sent home yesterday. Too dangerous, that's why I have Thorn here today.

B: That's a weird name for a dog.

R: I know.

N: Bell rings.

R: I've got to get to class. Come on Thorn. (Brushes past Brad and walks into class) Sit boy.

Pediatric Trauma and Burn Center

DC: Kelli?

HG: Yes Dr. Chets?

DC: You're free to go.

HG: What? Already?

DC: Yup, your – uh – uncle says that in your current condition, the doctors closer to you may be of some assistance.

N: She crawled out of bed and waved goodbye to Adam, never to see him again.

HG: get well soon!

A: You too.

Other Room

SH: Are you ready Huntsgirl?

HG: (Still a bit sad) Yes Master.

SH: Thank you Dr. Chets.

DC: Anytime, now don't forget to take those pain killers right as you wake up, and just before you fall asleep at night.

HG: Thanks!

Southern Huntsclan Academy

Front Door

N: Alex had a patch over her left eye, and was nervous about entering.

HG: Master, what if everyone hates me for being a dragon?

SH: I'm not going to lie. They may. Just hold your head high, and don't let them think down upon you.

HG: But what if they try to slay me in my sleep? They kind of have the right to!

SH: You had to bring up sleep.

HG: What's so bad about it?

SH: Do you remember when I said that the last tamed dragons was still kept in the dungeons?

HG: Master, please no.

SH: Just fore today, then I'll try to get a better arrangement.

HG: But Master! –


	5. Chapter 5

SH: I'm sorry Huntsgirl.

HG: You know you can trust me!

SH: I'm trying to protect you. Don't argue with me on this. I mean it.

HG: (Forcing herself) Yes Master.

Fillmore Middle School

Rose's Homeroom

R: Hey Paula, how are you feeling today?

P: Sore, but that's it. My doctor said that I was a lucky one, and nothing's broken.

R: I can't believe it's been a week. The security's seeming less prepared.

P: Well, as long as you have Thorn by your side, you should be safe.

R: Yes, my uh…. Uncle has taught him well.

Random Girl: (Shrieking) Ahhh! (crying as speeds into the room. Her face is covered in blood, and it's clear her arm is broken).

R: Rachel! Oh no, this can't be happening. Rachel, are you okay?

Rachel: Please, I need help. My arm!

R: Okay, I'm on it!

Home Room Teacher: Rose, not another step! I want Rachel, Rebecca, Renee, Robin, Ronnie, and Rose under my desk, now! Austin and Brad, you two go get the police officers. I'm calling Rotwood.

Rachel: My arm!

R: Don't worry, I'll take care of it, come on! (Helping up) Come on Thorn!

Overcome PR: Attention everyone, we are in lockdown at this time. I need everyone to remain calm and follow your teachers orders. If you're a female and your first name begins with R, stick by a teacher, or security guard if one's in your room.

R: Rachel, your arm's not broken.

Rachel: No offense Rose, but I think that I know when my arm's broken.

R: It's not your arm, your shoulder's popped out of it's socket.

Rachel: No, no, no, no, no, no! O know where you're going with that!

R: Rachel, you _have_ to let me! Please! I've done it before.

Rachel: Fine! Just quickly!

R: The rest of you may want to look away. (Distracts) Hey Rachel look at that Unicorn!

Rachel: What?

R: (Pops shoulder back in place) There, that wasn't so bad.

Rachel: (Holding breath) Ow.

N: All six of them remained under the desk all day. Their parents had to come pick them up. Rose felt safe under Thorn's watchful eye, but was actually excited to return home to the Huntsclan for once.

R: Principal Rotwood, my parents can't drive. I walk to school everyday. Mom takes the bus, dad stays at home. Honestly.

PR: Coach Pete has offered to drive you.

R: I just need to get to the subway. My dad will meet me there.

PR: All right, as long as you have that mutt.

N: The next day though was not so pleasant. Rebecca's car had been hit at an intersection, Renee was attacked by a rabid dog, Robin's family lost half of their house in a fire – she received mild burns on her legs – and Ronnie's bedroom was hit with a gas bomb and she was still in critical condition. Then all there was left was Rose.

P: Rose! What are you doing at school?

R: My uncle demanded I did as long as I keep Thorn close.

Rachel: Rose, a dog may not be able to save you. Just like everyone that was attacked last night!

R: Then it would happen anyway! If you think about it, I'm safest at school.

P: (Serious) Rose, Ronnie's in critical condition, and it gets worse! If I were you –

R: But you're not _me._ I can protect myself.

P: Rose, we don't want you getting hurt any worse! Why won't you listen to us?

R: Paula, I'm not afraid. (Laughs) I'm not afraid! They're doing this to gain power. We can't give it to them!

#88: Hey,

#89: Rose.

#88: Glad that,

#89: You're still okay.

R: Okay, tell my why you two have been finishing each other's sentences?

#89: Because we,

#88: Feel like it.

N: They walked away.

P: There's something creepy familiar about them.

Rachel: Yea, but what?

R: Don't even consider it. Those two couldn't kill a fly – literally. They tried to last night, it was quite pathetic.

Southern Huntsclan Academy

Dungeons

HG: Master, I've been in here much longer than you promised!

SH: Patience Huntsgirl. The Huntscourt is still trying to decide what to do.

HG: Master, I thought that you were in charge of everything.

SH: I wish, but this is a larger matter. It's violating the HCC and the HHC.

HG: Yes sir, every time I've wanted to kill one of the guys, I must remember the Huntsclan Code of Conduct, and I recite the Huntsclan Hunting Code every night. I just don't find it fair. I haven't done anything.

SH: Agreed, but when has life ever been fair? Now I am going to do everything that I can, but you know things may never be the same!

HG: How is Rose?

SH: The only R unscathed.

HG: How bad was the last R?

SH: Critical. They do have high hopes though.

HG: I'm worried sir.

SH: We all are. But hey, one, we're getting close to the Huntsman of 1642's ancestor, and two, I think we've got a good spell with help of the Phoenix.

Fillmore Middle School

PR: Be careful Rose.

R: Thank you sir.

R: Bye Rose! Bye Thorn!

R: See you tomorrow Paula!

Huntscourt

Huntsjudge (HJ): In the case of the Huntsclan vs. The Southern Huntsgirl, is the defendant here?

SH: My apologies your honor. I did not realize that her attendance was required.

HJ: Then I shall issue a five minute recess in order to fetch Huntsgirl of the South. (Bangs gavel)

Southern Huntsclan Academy

Dungeons

SH: Alex, let's go.

HG: (Sitting up) Go where?

SH: They need you at the Huntscourt.

Huntscourt

HJ: We will now return to the case of the Huntsclan vs. Huntsgirl of the South. Alex, would you please take the stand.

N: She stands up and quickly answers the witness stand.

HJ: Huntsgirl, is it true that you are a dragon?

HG: (Without hesitation) Yes your honor.

HJ: And is it true that you have carried on personal conversations with multiple dragons?

HG: You honor, I only proceeded to take those actions in order to maintain the Huntsclan's advantage.

HJ: Is it true that you were looking into expanding your dragon abilities?

HG: Once again, only to help the Huntsclan.

HJ: Huntsgirl, didn't you lie when asked if you were a dragon?

HG: Regrettably, yes, your honor.

HJ: Well, to my expert opinion, you're more guilty than a true dragon itself. I have every right to have you slain right here and now. _But, _because your Huntsmaster claims you are such a valuable asset, you will have a small ankle tracker on you at all times. When you are instructed to , your Huntsmaster will press a button, and you will be allowed to use your dragon powers. Under NO circumstances are you aloud to transform without permission.

HG: So do I have to stay in the dungeons?

HJ: No. (Someone attaches tracker to her ankle)

Messenger: Quick! Rose sent out her panic call!

SH: Can't the North take care of it?

Messenger: They're trying, but they're having problems locating the one spot she's in.

HG: Master, press the button.

SH: I don't think –

HG: Please!

N: He pressed the button and Alex was free to transform into a dragon.

HG: Hop on.

N: She strongly flew them all the way to New York, where Rose was last seen.

New York

HG: Look sir, down there! (Nose dives until they safely reach the ground) Oh no, her staff. (Growling) Thorn? Shhh, It's okay boy. (Thorn found tangled in net) We're going to get you out.

N: But Thorn was too upset to listen. He scratched and bit at Alex until he was free.

HG: They've got her Master.

SH: Come, we must alert the Northern Huntsman.

J: (Flying from above) You're not going anywhere! (Takes Alex to ground and starts to beat her)

SH: Off of her dragon!

HG: Master, go, I'll take care of this dragon!

N: He runs off.

J: What did you do with her?

HG: (Gaining advantage) What do you mean me? It's you that took her! Just couldn't handle her double life, could you?

J: That's ridiculous!

HG: Is it Jake? Rose wasn't available when it was convenient for you, so you trade to another by daylight?

J: What?!

HG: Don't play dumb with me Jake. (Punches in stomach)

SH: HUNTSGIRL!

HG: I've got to go. Another day American Dragon!

Dark Room

Captor 1 (C1): Wakey, wakey Rosie. Time to open those two blue eyes!

Captor 2 (C2): Aw, poor Rose, if only her parents had named her something different, but now, you're the last one.

Captor 3 (C3): You see Rose, there are no V's and all of the girls whom go by a nickname

Captor 4 (C4): As in Trish and Tina

C3: Their full names are not affected.

R: (Struggling in ropes) Who are you?

C1: Who…

C2: Are…

C3: We…

C4: You ask?

C1: Well that would ruin the big surprise.

R: Let me go!

C2: Someone gag her1

C3: Much better.

C4: Now what should we do with sweet little Rose?

C1: Well we cannot give her any slack.

C2: We've done everything in the book.

C3: And it looks like Ronnie's going to live.

C4: But it was touch and go for a while.

R: (Thinking) I've got to get out of here!

C1: Hmmm…

C2: Let's see…

C3: I guess…

C4: That means…

All C's: Death!


	6. Chapter 6

N: rose frantically shook her head no.

C1: Quick?

C2: Slow?

C3: Easy?

C4: Or painful? (Rips off duct tape)

R: Please, you don't want to kill me now!

C1: We don't? Why?

R: Because you just finally captured me!

C2: So?

R: Well, there's always torture, you probably want to do some reviling, and I'm your last, why end it so soon?

C3: She has a good point…

C4: Indeed she does…

C1: Go back…

C2: To…

C3: Sleep…

C4: Rose. (Tasers her again. She falls unconscious, but thankfully has her dream charm on).

Dream Realm

In Between Dream Corridors

N: Alex and Rose are running all over to find each other, and end up crashing.

HG: Rose! Are you okay? What are they doing to you? Who are they?

R: Alex, you have to help me. I have reason to think that 88 and 89 are two of four captors. I've given them reason to postpone it, but they desperately want to kill me!

HG: Do you know where they have you?

R: (Crying slightly) No. I was walking home with Thorn down an alley, when all of a sudden a net comes out of nowhere and tangles him up. I took my fighting stance as two masked boys drew near me. I got ready for action, when a third tapped my should, I turn to him, and a fourth one stuns me! Then I woke up in a dark room.

HG: (Pauses) Yes, we have Thorn safe.

R: They're going to kill me!

HG: Well you know my motto.

R: (Sighs) Unfortunately:

Fear is only a state of mind, not a way of life

You creep me out!

HG: Thank you. But seriously, face them. You have the power of five guys.

R: They've got good knots.

HG: Rose…

R: How was your trial?

HG: Okay. They're keeping a tracking device on my ankle at all times, and when I go to train in my dragon form, I have to keep a leash on. And don't make me start about my nine o' clock curfew.

R: Are you at least out of the dungeons?

HG: Yea, for now at least.

R: Ugh, I'll never forget what it was like to face the Huntscourt when I was returned to the Academy.

HG: I know, it's kind of scary.

R: The Huntsman got really mad at me the other night.

HG: Why?!

R: As a joke, 88 and 89 tripped me on an obstacle course, and he thought that I was refusing to go any further. So he took out his whip and snapped it across my back once to send the message.

HG: Are you joking? Are you okay?

R: Yes, like it stung, but not anymore.

J: Rose!

R: (Surprised) Jake?

HG: (Angry) Jake!

J: (To Alex) Get away from her!

HG: You wish!

N: They both went into dragon form – the rules did not affect Alex in the Dream Realm – and began fighting.

HG: Get out of here! No one wants you!

J: No one wants you wither, so stop torturing her!

HG: Oh, smooth Jake! _I'm_ torturing her?

J: Duh!

R: Both of you stop! (They temporarily break the fighting) Now if you two can't keep the peace, then I won't talk to either of you!

HG: Why would you want to talk with this scum bag anyway?

J: Excuse me, but the Mac Daddy Jake is no scum bag. Tell her Rose.

R: Well Jake…

HG: You _don't _have to answer to him!

J: I wasn't talking to you!

HG: Neither was I! But that didn't stop you from being born!

J: Back off yo!

HG: Try and make me wannabe! Or maybe I'll just slay you.

J: I'd like to see you try!

HG: Is that a challenge?

R: STOP! (To Alex) Back off! (To Jake) Jake, do you really know want to know why I'm so upset at you?

HJ: Yea!

R: Well, why don't you ask your _other _girlfriend?

HG: Just tell me when you want him slain Rose. It'll be my honor.

J: Rose, what do you mean?! You're the only one for me!

R: Jake, I saw you kissing that witch!

J: What? Oh my gosh no! The Southern Huntsman attacked her, knocked her out, and threw her into the river. She thinks that he stole her key. I was giving her CPR!

R: Are you serious?

J: Completely.

R: Why was the Southern Huntsman in New York?

J: Good question.

HG: Wait, key to what?

J: (Sighs) We think that it's an Aztec Crystal Skull.

HG: Yes!

R: No!

HG: That must be the mission… that… never mind.

J: Tell us, what?

HG: (Laughs) Like I'm going to tell you? I've uh, got to go. I'll be back soon! (Wakes up)

Southern Huntsclan Academy

HG: Master!

SH: good, I'm glad you're here. We finally have the Phoenix, and once we get three feathers and a toe nail, we'll have a spell made that will make at least five people temporarily immortal! I got a key to an Aztec Crystal Skull in the Northern Territory. We need a few people to do this, and you're one of them, in fact, I want you to lead the mission.

HG: What?!

SH: We think that you deserve it.

#1: Hey, hey, hey! We're home!

HG: Jamie!

#1: Hey little Alex! (Hugs her)

N: Jamie (#1), Cory (#2), and Pete (#3) were the Southern Field Agents. Jamie was 17, Cory 16, and Pete 16.

#1: Girl, what happened to your eye?

HG: Dragons.

#2: Aren't you one yourself?

#3: I thought dragons were protective of each other?

HG: Well, they didn't really like the fact I was feeding secret dragon info back to the Huntsclan.

#1: That would explain it.

Southern Field Huntsman (SFH): Boys, come unload stuff from the Huntsvan!

#'s 1,2,+3: Coming Master!

HG: You're staying?

#1: Well, only for a bit. We have to unload some cargo, get some more, rest for a bit, take over while the Huntsman and you are on that mission, and then I believe that the Huntsman is going to take a trip over to the west to do some isolated training, and we three get to be in charge!

HG: (Sarcastically sarcastic) Goody!

N: they left for a moment and then returned with a huge case.

SH: What's in there boys?

#3: Well sir, there were _so _many dragons, that we just couldn't resist slaying a few.

#2: And since you all are like family…

#1: We made you some articles out of their pelts!

#2: Okay, we have a pair of boots for the wonderful Huntsman…

#3: Watches for all of the other Huntsmasters…

#2: Chairs for various places, and I think it's in here?

(Any use of stereotype names are use strictly for the story's purpose, and is not meant to be offensive in any way shape or form)

#1: _And_ a special pair of gloves for our favorite insane Huntsgirl. I hope black's okay.

HG: Wait, you slain a black dragon?

#1: Yep, he was I'm guessing 18. He was a weird dragon, but a terrific fighter.

#2: Black dragons usually are.

HG: Thank you so much! I love them! (Puts them on) Ooh, they're warm!

#3: We had a special leather made out of the inside so it wouldn't feel like you were wearing someone's skin.

#2: Or some dragon's.

#1: I want to see your dragon form.

HG: no, I really can't.

SH: go ahead Alex. (Presses button)

HG: (Sighs) Fine. (Goes into a dragon)

N: No body made a move or a sound. Alex didn't like the look on their faces.

#1: (Whispering) Dragon!

N: They tried to slay her, so she went back into human form. The boys snapped out of the trance.

HG: Jamie, Cory, Pete! You wanted to see it!

#1: Alex, I'm so sorry!

#2: Yea, I don't know what happened?

SFH: I do. (Putting down bags) You guys have been in the mindset of killing dragons for years now. The scent of a dragon will put you into a slaying mode. I suggest not doing that much Huntsgirl.

HG: I think I know what you mean!

#1: Is Rose okay?

SH: We weren't able to find her.

HG: Four boys took her captive by tasering her and throwing a net over her new dog, Thorn. She's alive, scared speechless, doesn't know where she is, and has reason to believe that 88 and 89 are involved.

N: Everyone gave her a how-do-you-know-that look.

HG: I was just talking to her in her dreams.

SH: What reason?

HG: I think it's the order of how they talk. Finishing one another's sentences.

#2: Well, at least she's still alive.

HG: Not for long. She's bought herself some time through torture, but probably not long.

SH: We need to put the skull aside and assist in finding her! But first, Huntsgirl, show everyone to their rooms please.

HG: Yes Master.

SH: Thank you Huntsgirl.

Dream Realm

R: Jake, I'm really scared.

J: (Hugs her) Rose, we're going to save you. We've got the police and the whole city looking for you – (mumbles) not to mention the Huntsclan.


	7. Chapter 7

R: Jake, you just don't get it! These guys are crazy! They wanted to kill me earlier!

J: Rose, I know it's going to be hard, but we need you to make them keep you alive! You're the Huntsgirl for Pete's sake! This is the final part of their plan, and everyone is counting on you to end it! If you can do that, I promise that I'll find you. (They start kissing)

HG: Eww.

J: What are you doing back here?

HG: Relax dragonboy. I have to ask Rose a few questions for _our_ investigation. So bye bye!

J: Um, no. I have my own going on right now, and I need just as much info as you.

HG: Yes, but we need to discuss secret HC stuff. So run along!

R: Hey, he knows most of it anyway – at least what we know.

HG: Don't remind me, but I'm not giving away anymore, sweet Rose. Besides, I'm higher in the chain of command, I do know more.

J: Fine, I'll leave. For _Rose's_ sake.

N: Alex waved goodbye to him.

HG: So you were saying that you _think_ #88 and #89 may be involved? Wouldn't you know by the voices?

R: Voice modifiers. Everyone sounds exactly the same. They're easy to build, but the Huntsclan is loaded with them.

HG: Can you tell me all of the girls who were attacked?

R: Oh my, there were so many. I probably have the file in my subconscious!

HG: Let's go.

Rose's Dream Gate

N: They looked around, and finally found the list of all the attacked girls, and all of the girls in Rose's school.

HG: Hold up, Rose. (Looks at Rose's dream of the room she's in)

R: Yes?

HG: There's something familiar about this room.

R: That's what I thought, but there's not. At least I don't think so.

HG: (Nodding hesitantly) Okay, I uh, I'm going to study the two lists and see if there's any connection in anything.

R: Good luck – and thanks.

HG: You stay strong. (They hug each other) Bye sis!

R: Later! (Remembering the prophecy)

Southern Huntsclan Academy

14 Hours Later

SH: Huntsgirl! Where are you?

HG: I'm here Master!

N: He walks into her room.

SH: Still looking? Have you found anything yet?

HG: (Tired) I'm not sure? Could you look at this?

SH: Yea.

HG: Okay, so every girl with a name starting with B, D, F, H, J, L, N, P, and R have been attacked. _But _I noticed that the three girls Betsy, Heather, and Faith were _not _attacked. They weren't even threatened.

SH: That's odd. Do you know anything else about them?

HG: Well, I did a search on each of them. Betsy is captain of the school's mathletes and science club. Faith has been the national champion speller for the last three consecutive years. Heather is captain of the robotics team and 1st chair clarinet.

SH: So at school, those three are considered nerds and geeks?

HG: Correct. With what Rose has been telling me, that's the exact clique that 88 and 89 hang our with.

SH: So you do think that they're involved?

HG: No, They've got solid alibis for most of the attacks. Still, if the rest of the nerd talk by completing each other's sentences, then 88 and 89 may have picked it up.

SH: So why were the three girls saved?

HG: Because the four captors are also nerds, and only want to torture those who've ridiculed them. There'd be no reason to attack the three who haven't.

SH: Why then only every other letter? And why start with B not A?

HG: Well it would probably take too long to do every letter. Secondly, there must have been someone who threw them over the deep end, so they wanted that person to be attacked specially. Rose believes that they've been able to modify their voices by voice modifiers.

SH: That's not good.

HG: No, but come on! We need to find 88 and 89 and see whom their friends are.

SH: Okay, I'll fax over all of your theories to the Northern Huntsman.

HG: Master wait!

SH: Yes?

HG: We can't just reveal everything to 88 and 89. I wish to go undercover again.

SH: But your eye – you still haven't healed from the last mission.

HG: Makeup sit!

SH: (Okay) if you can make it look perfect, I'll arrange it.

Several Hours Later

HG: (Walking past) Master.

SH: Huntsgirl? That looks – perfect!

HG: Thank you Master. I covered my birthmark too – so no one would get suspicious that Rose and I had the same type of birthmark.

SH: good. Now I want you in and out. Hang out with the nerds and find out if they know anything.

HG: Don't worry sir. It's not too difficult to fit in with geeks.

SH: Get some sleep. You start tomorrow.

HG: Good night Master.

Dark Room

C1: So Rose…

C2: Are you sure…

C3: That you still…

C4: Want to live?

N: Rose nodded weakly from the night's abuse.

R: I'll never give.

C1: Well we'll

C2: Just see

C3: About that

C4: Little girl.

All C's: Goodnight.

R: Wait. May I at least know who you are?

C1: No

C2: We're

C3: Not

C4: Dumb.

Rose's Dream

N: It was Alex who visited Rose – who dropped her bracelet)

HG: (Excited) Rose! Are you okay?

R: Hey, I'm fine. Tired, but fine.

HG: Let's go for a walk.

R: I can't. I don't have my dream charm on. It fell. I can just stay in my dream.

HG: Okay… Did you find their identifications for me?

R: No, they said that they're not dumb.

HG: Exactly, because they're smart.

R: Alex, it has the same meaning!

HG: Yes, but no. I think that they're 88 and 89's friends – the geeks and nerds.

R: Why?

HG: Think about it.

R: They got bored?

HG: REVENGE! Come on Rose, you're the smart one of the Prophecy!

R: Sorry, my mind's on other things right now.

HG: Like what? How Jake's hair looks? I'll tell you – ugly. Now get focused!

R: I'm not talking about Jake right now. The guys said that they're going to kill me tomorrow at midnight! They say that I get to choose how.

HG: What? No, they can't. Okay, I've have an idea, but it could be a big risk. Tomorrow when I go undercover at your school, I'll do everything I can to get them to spill or take me to a hotel room – like my "dad's" the owner, and that's where I live. I'll drug them and tie them up then.

R: Wait, how are you going to get them there?

HG: Charm.

R: They're nerds.

HG: Fine, then a study party. Rose, I'm not letting you go without a sturdy fight!

R: You have a better chance of them bringing you to me.

HG: Oh! That's it! Okay, don't worry Rose. I'll have you safe and back at the Huntsclan before you know it.

R: I thought you said that I'd be safe?

HG: Don't push it Rose.

R: Hang on, just incase you _don't_ get to the guys that have me, which way should I die? Painful or drugged?

HG: Wow, I don't know. I mean, there's always the obvious drugged answer, but dying in my sleep always frightened me. It seems so sad. At least in a painful tragic death, you at least know why it happened and how it could have bee prevented. It's easier to blame someone. But I may just be crazy. I'd never a wish a painful death on anyone – especially you. It's your choice Rose. You have to choose for yourself. (Woken by the Huntsman)


	8. Chapter 8

Southern Huntsclan Academy

SH: Huntsgirl, let's go, you're going to be late!

N: She prepares for the day, and is running over her plan with the Southern Huntsman.

SH: Okay, remember, I have you registered under the name Kelli Jones. I have gotten permission to lift your curfew tonight. Get in and out. We both know that this is our final chance.

HG: I understand Master.

SH: Just remember, you tried, and that's all Rose could ask for.

HG: Master, I need you to know that if by midnight we haven't found her, and I find out that she's dead – I won't be coming home.

SH: Alex, don't do this to yourself. You're doing everything that you can.

HG: Master, I must.

SH: I understand Huntsgirl.

N: They hugged, shook hands, and transported herself to New York.

Fillmore Middle School

Rose's Homeroom Minus Rose

PR: Good morning students. You have a new classmate this morning. Everyone say hello to Kelli Jones.

All: (Mumbles) Good morning Kelli.

N: She sits down by 88, but he doesn't recognize her, so he ignores her.

HR Teacher: Well, I'm sure everyone will make Kelli feel welcomed. Now, everyone listen to the morning announcements.

N: All day Alex tried to get closer to the nerds, but they all assumed she would be too cool for them in a couple of days. She knew lunch would be the most vital part of the day, so she had to act fast.

HG: Hey, is it okay if I sit with you guys?

#89: You want

#88: To sit

#89: with

#88: us?

HG: Sure, you are the only group of kids that actually seem to care about schoolwork – and the only nice ones. I can't believe how rude the popular kids are!

Heather: Don't get us started on that!

Faith: I'm so sick of the popular girls.

Betsy: I personally am glad that Rose is gone.

HG: Oh, right, I've heard about the attacks, but why? Was this Rose girl mean to you?

#88+89: To us she was.

Betsy: She wasn't

Faith: The worst, but

Heather: You could tell that she

Faith: hated being around us.

HG: But someone must have been the worst to you?

Betsy: Yea

Faith: The jocks

Heather: Which is who Rose hangs out with. Now

Faith: They're too distracted

Betsy: With her disappearance.

HG: Yes, the only reason that I switched schools was because of the bullying.

Boy 1: We like

Boy 2: you. You're

Boy 3: just like

Boy 4: us. Meet

Boy 1: up with

Boy 2: the rest

Boy 3: of us

Boy 4: at 11:30 PM behind

Boy 1: the dumpster.

#88: I wish we could come

#89: But our – father – makes us come straight home

#88: For chores.

Boy 1: That

Boy 2: really

Boy 3: really

Boy 4: stinks!

#88+89: You're telling me!

Behind The Dumpster

Boy 1: Okay

Boy 2: Kelli

Boy 3: what

Boy 4: we

Boy 1: show

Boy 2: you

Boy 3: today

Boy 4: you

Boy 1: can

Boy 2: never

Boy 3: tell

Boy 4: anyone.

Boy 1: Never

Boy 2: ever

Boy 3: once

Boy 4: ever.

Boy 1: Is

Boy 2: that

Boy 3: perfectly

Boy 4: clear?

HG: (Lying) Yes.

N: They led her to a warehouse that was old and dusty. A morose feeling hung in the air.

Boy 1: Put this on. (Hands mask)

Boy 2: Put this in. (Gives voice modifier)

Boy 3: Don't make a sound unless we tell you to.

Boy 4: And remember, _never _tell anyone what you see here.

N: the simple nerdy boys turned right into Rose's captors.

All C's: Are you ready?

HG: You bet.

N: They continued to lead her into the back of the building. It became so isolated that even Alex felt she may be in danger of they found out she was a spy. She held her breath as they entered the room with Rose.

C1: (Ripping tape off of mouth) Wakey, wakey Rose!

C2: We have a special visitor for you.

C3: So what's

C4: Your choice?

R: (Extremely weak covered in bruises and cuts) It's not quite midnight.

C1: Oh well

C2: Too bad

C3: sucks for you!

C4: Now choose!

R: I can't decided. I'm _not _going to let in.

HG: Fine, then I'll choose – you inconsiderate jerk. Does someone have a dagger?

N: Rose cringed in fear. Alex slowly walked towards Rose gripping the handle with the blade pointing towards her. Alex raised the dagger high in the air above Rose's body. The boys grew excited.

HG: (Takes out voice modifier) What's going on Rose?

R: What?!

HG: Hi ya! (Cuts off rope) (rips off mask)

C1: Kelli

C2: you

C3: darned

C4: traitor!

HG: What ya'll gunna do 'bout it?

N: Captor 1 points a gun at Alex.

C1: Sit her back down now.

HG: (Whispers to Rose) Rose, get behind me. (To Captor 1) Ooh, big individual – able to finish his own sentences!

C1: Quiet! Put her back!

HG: (Cockily) No.

C2: Come on dude

C3: we can still

C4: get away!

C1: No, I'm taking someone out tonight, and unless (mocking) 'Kelli with and I' can prove that she's a snooty popular jerk like Rose, then Miss R-O must go.

R: I've never done anything to harm you. How can you imagine such a thing?

C1: Maybe not you in person Rose, but people like you. And you poor thing, you're getting the butt of it.

HG: Okay, you want proof that I'm popular? I was the Head Queen at my old school. I used to go to a somewhat military school, and I'm the _only _girl! Does that make me popular? Yes – kind of. _But _I have a six week list of reservations of guys just to sit with me at lunch. I make the guy who can only do 50 consecutive pushups in less than forty seconds feel like worthless weaklings! Last year I was voted most popular, hottest fighter, best dressed (For special occasions), best hair, and most likely to kick the Northern group's most popular girl's butt! I only hung out with you so I could get facts on how to joke about you with the popular kids next week!

C1: Fine. Rose goes, and you stay!

HG!: (Whispers to Rose) I can take them. Go get the Huntsmen, bring him down here, and hurry! (To guys) Bring it!

N: C2 and C3 tried to restrain her down, but she gave both of them black eyes and a fat lip. C4 tried to use the taser on her, but that didn't work out too well either. With her lighting fast reflexes, Alex grabbed his wrist, twisted it around, and got him in the neck until he passes out. C2 and C3 tried taking her down again, but she knocked them both in the unmentionable area and they fell to the ground with tears in their eyes.

HG: I am woman, hear me roar!

C1: You won't be for long. (Holding gun to the back of her head)

N: She slowly turned around and ducked before he clenched the trigger. A shot fired off just over her back. She ran to the other side of the room, but he kept shooting. It seemed as if he had a never ending bullet supply.

C1: This was the deal!

HG: I don't like deals very much. (Dodging bullet) Too close to making promises which I don't do much either.

N: Eventually, the Northern and Southern Huntsmen showed up with their black masks and casual clothing on. C1 continued to fire.

SH: Girl, what have you gotten yourself into now?

HG: Oh, hey sirs. Just helping out an old friend.

N: The Northern and Southern Huntsmen were having troubles helping her from the erratic directions of the different bullets.

HG: That all you've got pretty boy?

C1: I haven't shown you anything!

N: She tripped over C4 and got shot in the right leg.

HG: (Falls to ground) Ahhh!

N: C1 carefully ran over to her and points the gun at her head.

C1: Say good night!

N: BOOM!

HG: (Shrieks) Master!

SH: Don't worry, it was only on stun.

NH: Alex, thank you.

HG: No prob! You know Rose and I are like sisters!

SH: Ha ha, real funny.

N: The Southern Huntsman picked her up and transferred the two of them back to the South while the Northern Huntsman and Rose stayed behind to tie up the four boys and leave them for the cops.

Southern Huntsclan Academy

Infirmary

SH: (Wrapping leg) You did a great job today. I'm really proud of you.

HG: (Cringing) Thank you Master.

N: He carries her to her room and tucks her into bed.

SH: (Sitting at the end of her bed) Can I ask you a question?

HG: You're in charge.

SH: What was so important about the name Kelli with an _I _

HG: You know how they say there's no I in team?

SH: Yes?

HG: It's the same principal. _I_ live for the Huntsclan, _I_ will win, _I _am the best, _I _will protect and take care of myself, and _I _will do it the way _I _want to.

The End


End file.
